


【DickJay】A bad boss will make you lose your happy life

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Bat Family, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everyone is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 迪克.格雷森有個爛老闆，他總有一天會向有關當局舉報布魯斯.韋恩和他的黑心企業！但首先，他要先能在這次無限期出差裡活下來。*另，本文出現dc有名的夫夫午夜戰士與阿波羅串場，他們有一篇短篇漫畫"午夜戰士與阿波羅"短短六卷的美麗浪漫故事，有漢化，建議你們讀一下。裡面的反派簡直是我看過最像月老的惡魔沒有之一，他的存在根本就是為了一己之私在瘋狂推西皮，這漫畫看起來有夠酸爽，畫風還挺好看。





	【DickJay】A bad boss will make you lose your happy life

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

迪克在讓人窒息的擁抱裡醒來，屬於杰森熟悉的溫度、讓人安心的氣味包著他，他的鼻子壓在結實飽滿的胸肌上。

說實話，他有種被熊抱住的感覺，喘不過氣，只能輕輕拍打著同居人的後頸，努力在那好胸裡說話，「杰，偶醒了，尼要悶死偶了。」(我醒了，你要悶死我了)

傑森鬆開他，迪克擰開床頭燈，關心的問道，「你做噩夢了嘛？」

「是你做惡夢了，一直在哭。」傑森搖頭，傾過身抹去他臉上還殘留的淚痕，他的拇指粗糙溫暖，非常的慰貼，「夢到什麼了？」

平時都是負責安慰傑森的迪克一時不能反應，他按了按心口，夢裡那種五臟六腑都被摘去似的空落恐慌猶在，他的假話含在嘴裡斟酌再三，實在扛不住傑森的灼灼凝視，低聲道，「我夢到以前的事情，夢到……我又把你給弄丟了。」

他夢到七年前那口空棺和腐爛枯黃的白薔薇，只是這次棺材裡躺著人，傷痕累累但是面容安詳的傑森，他的小翅膀。  
傑森眼裡閃過抹了然，單手捧住他的臉，吻去他的眼淚，然後將迪克按在他的肩頸邊，連人帶被的攬進懷裡。

「那只是夢，我活得好好的，還隨時可以把你和老傢伙打得滿地找牙。」傑森低沉的說道，他那寬大胸腔共鳴震動了迪克的心跳，「此時此刻，我就這在裡。」

迪克抓住他的手，十指交扣，兩人一起倒回床上，他專注地凝視著傑森的白色瀏海，僅僅為了一個安全感而追問道，「你會一直在這裡嗎？」

一問迪克就後悔了，杰森最討厭人家要他做保證，討厭被迫做出做不到的承諾。

「……睡吧。」可是今晚的傑森意外的沒有惱怒生氣，還伸手將他的散髮撥開，並對他保證道，「明天你醒來的時候，我還會在的。」

今晚的他真溫柔哪，就像個假象。

迪克滿足地閉上眼。

*

七個月前，任務中。

迪克在不斷崩毀建築裡狂奔。

他的腰包裡藏著一塊硬碟，那是他在最後破壞掉電腦取出來，謹慎的用防水袋和緩衝物包好，但是他不確定等自己有空處理這個東西的時候，還能剩下多少資料，但因為他早先在建築物的北側承重牆裝了炸藥，現在他要被自己裝的炸藥壓死了。

理查德·格雷森，你這個沒用的傢伙，完全失去了控制，一點都不專業……迪克知道自己拆解電腦的手在發抖，他知道自己流逝掉的是珍貴的逃命時間。

但是他無法放棄就在眼前的碎片，還有其中暗示的可能，傑森可能是他方的間諜，隨時準備背叛他們？

不，沒那個可能，紅頭罩早在之前就展現了他的所有本事，他差點就能殺了布魯斯，他在他們還沒有注意到他是誰之前就可以殺了提姆，他對他們的了解，讓他有的是時間把他們一點一點撕成碎片，只要紅頭罩有那個耐心的話，因為當時敵暗我明。

但是當時還是敵人紅頭罩只是大喇喇的揍了提姆，然後朝他們火熱宣戰，明明有更多更好的辦法。

迪克在奔跑的同時感受著硬碟的重量，那是他永遠無法釋懷的疑問的線索，是誰在當年的那場爆炸中帶走了垂死的傑森，是誰讓他回不了家，是誰讓他的傑森變成只有憎恨才能繼續活下去的怪物？

每個人都有每個人的惡夢，過往的心魔糾纏著他們，那些遺憾、那些悔恨揮之不去，連迪克有時候都為此夜不能昧，為了殺害父母的兇手捨棄了自己的往後，他明知父母就為了他才退出了布魯斯的生活，最終他也為了父母而回去。他眼睜睜看著朋友的愛人為了大局而犧牲，當無法阻止損害時選擇了天平比較輕盈的那端，而那可能裝著你從小到大的好朋友，然而對面秤上是一座城市的人口。

迪克很年輕時就知道他無法拯救所有的人，從一開始的崩潰大哭到在每個任務結束後迅速的重整旗鼓，保持著他所喜歡的陽光笑容走出房間，坐上大宅的早餐桌，進入總部的會議室，夜翼的笑容估計跟蝙蝠的冷臉有著同樣鞏固人心的效果。

說到底那些失敗都是鑽石心上的刻痕，他剛認識布魯斯時最開始接觸到也不是一個冷血的怪物，而是一個血肉做的男人。  
雖然現在他表現像是個鐵石心腸的混蛋，但是作為少數建言能夠讓那個男人回心轉意的迪克知道，有時候對方只是別無選擇。

在BATSMEN的任務中雙手從不沾染非任務需要下的鮮血，這是他們唯一的救贖，這是BATSMEN的鐵律。

每個人都這樣做了，只是裡面不包括傑森，他的後輩，他的兄弟，他死而復生的愛。  
傑森·陶德完全脫離了他們的規則，保持著若即若離的距離，他很少拒絕BATSMEN的呼叫，他在正面出擊和救援的任務表現得可圈可點。

與此同時神諭回報紅頭罩的黑暗帝國在南美穩定發展，而他從來沒有讓迪克去接近他屬於黑暗的罪惡帝王的那一面。

當傑森終於願意在迪克的雙人公寓裡住下之後，這不可謂迪克計劃裡一大勝利，誰不想跟自己喜歡的人有更多時間想處，更加地接近彼此呢？

不過在傑森住進來的第三個清晨，迪克忽然驚醒，發現驚醒他的原因是睡在他身邊的傑森不知道怎麼停住呼吸，迪克嚇壞了，還沒有等他做點什麼，杰森就因為窒息開始掙扎，他在空氣裡溺水了。

就在迪克打算把他叫醒時，傑森睜開眼睛，猛然坐起身來，眨眼間手上就多出一把匕首。

大口喘氣的他看起來像是一隻眼神倉皇的蹬羚。

迪克保護護過很多被追殺的人，自然認得那種眼神，被追獵到無處可逃的獵物躲在靈魂角落裡瑟瑟發抖。

只是這些獵物通常不會拿著把大刀，還剛好是個性感的足以致命的殺手。

「傑森、傑森，沒事了。」他發出了安撫的噓噓聲，並且保持著動也不動，免得他的同居人拿著匕首朝他撲過來。

聽到迪克開口的瞬間，傑森恢復成了傑森，他將匕首放下，一舉一動都顯得謹慎而且克制，「我傷害你了嗎？」  
「沒有，你甚至沒有吵醒我。」迪克自認沒有說謊，為了睡在你枕邊的人心疼，不應該是一種傷害。

傑森的眼神表明了他完全不信。

「真的，我在你做惡夢之前就醒了。」迪克指著鐘，還差半個小時就會響起，「我只是餓壞了，然後在想要不要用一個熱辣的口活叫醒你，這樣你就會心甘情願地幫我做早餐。」

傑森看了看放在窗台上的匕首，甚至不記得自己甚麼時候藏著的，「操，我覺得還是應該把我銬……」

「下次上床的時候我們再來考慮道具問題，其他時間我不許你用那個。」迪克溫柔但是非常堅持的說道，沒有忽略傑森別開眼，那是他害羞的表現，雖然說為了這種奇怪的害羞感到心花怒放，實在有點糟糕。  
但是這是你愛的人是杰森·陶德時就會出現的情況，他習慣了他的生活，「那，口活？我想吃歐姆蛋。」

傑森懷疑的眼神變成了十足嫌棄，不過他最後也沒有拒絕迪克的晨間喚醒服務就是了。

“最後一條規矩：永遠別說愛我，當我抽身離開，別追上來……答應我，我就會留下。”

他的小翅膀在不說髒話時，遣詞用字向來文雅的像是古典羅曼史的主人翁，但那永遠無法修飾他隨時都會離開的意圖。  
他們初次做愛那個晚上，傑森說著為他們新關係制定的規則時，整個人趴伏在迪克身上難耐的喘著氣，迪克抓狂之餘也十分佩服，畢竟有多少人能在一個男人將他的DICK釘在自己體內時還能跟對方說出完如情場老手的理智狗屁而不是愛語？

他最終選擇身體力行，讓傑森除了激情的呼喊什麼也說不出來。

什麼都不要想了，讓一切壞事都滾吧，小翅膀，你只要專心想著我就好了。

但是那最後一條規矩就這麼在迪克心裡形成一個疙瘩，一個解不開的結，一種恐怖的預感，他懷疑自己只是一個傑森苦難旅途之中的溫柔港，當太陽升起風向對了，船隻總是會離港的。

迪克第一次對自己的愛沒有自信，恐懼自己的付出只是徒勞，他害怕無論他如何去做，當那未知的時刻來臨時，杰森都不會留下。

轟、轟、轟！

迪克在爆炸的最後一刻跳出窗外，強烈的氣浪將他掀飛，他在護住了腦袋的同時感覺到有銳利的東西撕裂了身側，巨大的撞擊讓他無法以正確的姿勢落入水中。

迪克衝破了海面，像是撞到水泥地一樣的衝擊打破了他的意識，一切都在碎裂，一切崩落。

人在沉入水中的時候，水會阻隔所有聲音，只下無數氣泡上升的隆隆作響，和氣泡破裂時的嗶啵嗶啵聲，聽起來像是刮著狂風的大雷雨。

迪克順著無數氣泡往下沉，看著火焰覆蓋了水面之上的天空，無數炸裂開來的建築物像是隕石一樣擊穿海面。

那天出門的時候要是有鼓起勇氣，對小翅膀說一句”我愛你”，就好了呢……至少死了，也不會有那麼多遺憾了。

好想回去……

他在雷雨中騎車回到家，進門時全身上下都在滴水，但是他很清楚傑森會在家，這種天氣連罪犯都不會出門趕著讓老天收去，身兼義警的特工自然也就能在家休息。

在玄關就脫去外套和長褲、襪子等吸了水的厚重布料，迪克走進了溫暖、乾爽的室內，他的頭髮和襯衫仍然在滴水。

不過光是看到杰森赤著腳縮在沙發上看書的畫面就讓他感覺不到雨水的寒冷，只覺得心滿意足。

「你把我乾淨的地板弄髒了，邋遢鬼。」傑森放下書，扯過墊在沙發上的棉巾丟給他，「怎麼不在總部裡等雨停在回來。」

迪克傻笑著擦著頭髮，「你在家，就想馬上回來嘛。」

「嗤。」傑森把眼神轉回書上，但是他在笑，「呆子。」  
*

從無處不在的痠痛中醒過來，夜翼一睜眼就看到一張讓人鬼哭神號凶神惡煞的大叔臉，他受到了嚴重的驚嚇，反射性的一拳揮了上去。

留著雜亂鬍荏的男人一隻手按在他的胸膛上，制止他的動作，迪克感覺到身側和整個腰臀部位的火辣辣疼痛，這才讓他清醒過來，認出了眼前的人。

「別亂動啊。」午夜戰士朝他嘶嘶說，一邊給迪克拆下他身上的插管，「阿波羅好不容易才把你的傷口縫起來。」

「午夜戰士……」認出午夜戰士這個半盟友時，迪克放鬆了些，讓對方給他調整一切。  
單單是午夜戰士那很危險，但對方還提到阿波羅這位無國界醫生，那代表這位現在不在任何工作中，救了他的就只是盧卡斯與安德魯，不是風暴守衛的午夜戰士與阿波羅。

「疼。」他低吟，一且都太疼了。

「會痛挺好的，證明你還活著。」午夜戰士的觀點跟傑森很像，他遞來一份廢紙寫的紀錄，字跡有種潦草的優美，「你要感謝你的翹屁股讓我一眼就認出你，而不是直接開船撞過一具水浮屍。」

「我昏迷了半個月？！」迪克一看到日紀錄就大聲尖叫，他的聲音沙啞到不像他自己，因為扯到肌肉又痛道只能發出奇怪的氣音，一翻掙扎之後渾身纏滿繃帶的迪克像條垂死的蟲蠕動兩下，「你們通知Batsmen了嗎？」

「通知了。」午夜戰士向來狂妄的語氣忽然變得有沉重，幾乎是充滿歉意的對迪克說，「有鑑於我撈你上來時，你已經停了呼吸心跳，還把全身的血液都流乾了，於是我告訴布魯斯你死翹翹了。」

你這坑貨對我老闆說甚麼鬼話！等等，不會吧……迪克瞪大眼睛，只覺腦子嗡一聲作響，血液全往缺氧的大腦衝，他完全喘不過氣來，儀器一陣狂響。

「冷靜！呼、呼、吸！看來止痛藥讓你有點遲鈍啊。」午夜戰士按住了他的肩膀，臉上有種惡劣的愉悅，也對，從迪克剛認識他時就知道他是個惡劣的爛人，跟喪鐘的差別在於他的良心長在搭檔阿波羅身上。

「別擔心，後來安德魯又把你救活了。」

我還在呼吸這個事實還需要你告訴我嗎？迪克閉上眼睛，吐納冥想排除掉頭暈目眩感，顯然阿波羅給他的止痛藥藥很強，強的可以搞亂他的腦子，但是就不止痛，而午夜戰士讓他的疼痛加劇了，迪克目前非常的頭疼。

「布魯斯怎麼說？」他無力的問道，並在心裡困惑著為什麼布魯斯沒有派人來接他回去。

「他昨天給你辦了葬禮。」午夜戰士溫柔的告訴他，聲音裡全是不必要的悲痛，「很感人，你知道嗎，那種雨天草地和悲痛的黑西裝前弔念，還有你最愛的人給你抬棺。」  
「這個玩笑不好笑！」迪克猛然睜開眼睛，就算全身的傷口都裂開噴血，他也一定要打到這個傢伙，他把午夜戰士的鼻子打斷到連阿波羅都接不回去的程度，他要……  
午夜戰士直接撞上了他的病床扶手，發出碰的好大一聲。年長的男人抱住臉，從椅子滾在地上。  
人如其名的阿波羅坐上了那個位置，笑容溫煦如朝陽，全然不像那個按著戀人後腦去撞地的兇手，「抱歉，讓你被奇怪的大叔給騷擾了，他真很討人厭對吧。」  
說著，毆打午夜戰士的兇手又踢地上的伴侶一腳，把一把抱住他小腿的人給踢開，「讓你見笑了。」  
「不、不會。」迪克只能樣回答，事實上，他有些羨慕。  
「我知道你現在很混亂，請先平靜下來讓我檢查你的傷口。」阿波羅站起來拉過一旁的醫療推車，並解開迪克病人服，「等等的客人就會來為你解釋所有的問題了。」  
對上迪克驚喜的眼神，神醫輕輕地點頭，「我知道你這兩天就會醒，布魯斯快到了。」

*  
然而對迪克來說，布魯斯的到來在他開口之時就變成了驚嚇，而不是驚喜。

「葬禮是真的。」一身死神黑風衣的布魯斯面無表情對著迪克宣布，登登！

「我在宣布你任務中死亡一周後將你下葬，邀請了認識迪克·格雷森與夜翼的所有人前來弔念。」

這個噩耗就像斷頭台的大刀片落下的那一刻，喀擦！

迪克揪住了布魯斯的衣領，他太了解這個男人以至於一句話就能搞懂對方的思路，換個人，比如說傑森，可能因為布魯斯的表達方式氣壞了。

「你不可以就這樣把我丟進一個無限臥底任務裡！布魯斯！更別提欺騙所有人我死了！」

「躺下說，迪克。」布魯斯保持著南極凍原般的冷靜，在迪克氣到每個毛孔都噴血之前把他按回病床上，「你不保持理性，談話無法繼續。」

我都重傷了差點死了你們為什麼還要這樣逼迫我！我是你的同伴吧！迪克想對他這樣尖叫，他邊躺平邊很粗魯的對布魯斯說，「我錯過了我一生一次的葬禮，所以用你的理性去操你自己。」

這句是跟傑森學的，傑森在語言這方面特別有天賦，徹骨涼意猛地竄上了迪克的背脊，他忽然覺得喉嚨乾可無比，「水。」

布魯轉過身給他端了一杯水，還細心的插了吸管湊到迪克唇邊，他喝了幾口，今天第n次的要求自己鎮定。

天啊，傑森，也以為他死了嗎？迪克的心在深水中不斷不斷的下沉，「大家還好嗎？傑森呢？」  
布魯斯是個劍及履及的人，他辦這種事情業務熟練決不馬虎，他對外宣布迪克死了，那恐怕除了布魯斯之外所有人都會以為他死了，不只傑森，恐怕那對眾人的傷害無疑是巨大的。

「還行......不過傑森沒來參加你的葬禮，他很憤怒又困惑，提姆...目前負責看著他。」布魯斯架起了一台輕薄的蝙蝠筆電，然後接上了一個隨身碟，換了一個話題，「這裡面就是幾乎沙死你的那塊硬碟所搶救下來的資訊，而後被盧卡斯修復了。」

他還在"殺死"那兩個字上加重音，迪克垂下眼眸喃喃的道歉，「我放不了手。」

「明白，即使資料毀損到只剩下30%，又幾乎是數年前的舊檔案，也解釋了很多事情。」應該說，幸虧檔案足夠陳舊，他們才能找到當年的線索，不論發現了甚麼，布魯斯看起來都非常的慎重，迪克紊亂的心思終於隨著他沉穩的聲音平靜下來，聽對方進行任務發布，「你昏迷的時間裡我有足夠的時間去調查與安排，最終做出了假死的安排，你將以一個新身分進入蛛網去擔任其中一位幹部-海倫娜.伯特內利的助手。」  
布魯斯看著迪克確定有他跟上話題，而迪克目光炯炯的看著他，用那種"你最好給我解釋得更清楚點，不然我這輩子都不會跟你說話"的眼神，其實這招對布魯斯有效，有鑑於能跟他好好說話的人是那麼、那麼的少。

「我曾訓練過海倫娜，她渴望權力並且不會拒絕與我合作的機會，而我需要你滲透敵方組織內部，查清脈絡。」布魯斯的臉上頭射著筆電螢幕的冷光，眼神冷徹，那張臉刮著的暴風雪讓室內氣溫莫名的低了好幾度，「接下來要給你看的東西，你最好做點心理準備。」

「我不會喜歡的。」迪克輕聲說，早就知道了。  
*

他們一同看著螢幕閃爍幾秒，一排金庫似的艙門出現在畫面裡，其中有一扇門上頭忽然亮起綠燈，吱刮一聲解鎖打開，血水緩緩流出門縫，一個瘦骨如柴的少年搖搖晃晃地走來。

鏡頭對準男孩骯髒不堪又傷痕累累的臉，緩慢的聚焦，冰冷空洞的蒼綠眼睛默默的與鏡頭對視，眼神毫無光彩。

一陣掌聲忽然刺激到他，男孩本來已經不堪重負的雙肩忽然直起，他發出非人般的咆嘯撲向前，揮出了手裡一段被他當作武器的染血肋骨。

攝影機一陣亂晃，周邊的人花了一番功夫才重新制服瘋狂的少年，有人粗暴的抹去了少年臉上的血汙，壓著還在低低咆哮好像僅存獸性的男孩看像鏡頭。

「恭喜你，傑森。」有誰在鏡頭之外說道，「你殺死了全部的競爭者，為自己爭取到了活下去的機會，我們將會訓練你成為一隻蜘蛛。」

那是傑森失蹤的三個月後所錄下的影片，那是織出網的其中一根蛛絲。  
「除了那份名單之外，還有數份內容類似人物不同的影片，顯然你找到是一份人事部門的招聘檔案。」 布魯斯這樣說道。  
「請告訴我你還沒有把傑森當作敵人，試圖把他軟禁在大宅之類的。」迪克純粹必須說點什麼來轉移注意力，他的手可能會因為過度使勁而疼痛，因為他正緊握拳頭到指甲掐進了掌心裡。  
「我降低了他的搜索權限，並且暫停了他和BATSMEN所有的合作，我們必須排除你身分暴露任何風險。」布魯斯抬起一隻手制止了迪克想為傑森辯駁的開口，「我和你一樣信任他，但是紅箭是我們的前車之鑑，迪克，這就是為什麼我不惜花那麼大的代價讓你假死，你身負重任，不僅是要摸清我們潛在的敵人(方便之後摧毀他們BY迪克咬牙切齒)，更要證實你弟弟的清白和安全。」  
目前為止，迪克聽上去覺得布魯斯處理的還行，除了偽造他的死亡那裏。  
但是迪克也確實死了，阿波羅的紀錄裡，午夜戰士把他撈上船時，他已經停止了心跳和呼吸，是阿波羅不放棄的搶救還有該死的好運氣，才讓他沒有變成植物人或者真的死者。  
「布魯斯，拜託你一件事。」迪克將臉埋在掌心，悶悶地說道。  
「嗯？」  
「別把傑森牽扯進來，讓他離這次任務遠遠的。拜託了，我知道你做的得到。」迪克知道自己這樣很自私，但是他想要傑森遠離曾經的噩夢，他願意為此而戰，即使迪克心裡明白在這件事情結束後，他們可能甚麼也不會剩下，他也必須這樣做！  
「......傑森會很生氣我們讓他置身事外。」布魯斯嚴肅指出，因為他是最了解怎麼樣瞬間點燃傑森爆點的人，布魯斯很擅長在他的羅賓二號的雷點上跳踢踏舞。  
「算我求你。」迪克拿出了自己最真誠的態度，喔，他很清楚傑森當然永遠不會原諒他，在迪克對他承諾那麼多卻失約之後就不可能原諒他了。  
他可以聽見自己心碎成一千片的聲音。  
布魯斯盯著他，權衡片刻，迪克可以聽到他大腦快速運作的聲音，無數精密的齒輪運轉著，然後達到最終妥協，「我看情況安排吧。」  
他們都很明白，如果傑森真的曾受這樣的組織訓練過，成為他回歸BATSMEN那時所表現出的強大戰力，那麼那個組織絕對不會輕易放過他。  
迪克不允許會那樣的事情發生的。  
*  
一顆火箭砲衝破海倫娜的其中一個據點的防彈玻璃窗，而這個，就是布魯斯的看情況安排！  
當初就算會每個毛孔都噴血而亡也應該在那張花崗岩臉上打一拳的，那個男人根本不值得信任，說好的讓傑森置身事外呢！  
迪克在掩體後面抱住頭倒地，大量的碎石和泥沙噴濺在他身上，雨點式的打擊，耳朵裡全是爆炸之後殘留的耳鳴，他剛吃了一顆私人訂製的火箭炮，口感嗆辣，威力十足，差點讓他一炮升天。  
海倫娜氣急敗壞的聲音進入了他的通訊系統，尖銳的女聲讓迪克受創的耳膜雪上加霜，「特工37號，沒被炸死就滾出來匯報。」  
「入侵者有兩名。」迪克根本不需要抬頭去確認第二次，他滿心都是悽愴的絕望和針對布魯斯的詛咒，他怎麼會有這麼爛的老闆？他的人生到底出了甚麼差錯？他想要立刻辭職並且找個漂流的無人島去住。  
內心崩潰著的迪克拔出手槍握緊準備應戰，一邊冷靜確認自己的面部干擾器正常運作，並且回復海倫娜道，「你應該聽說過他們，法外者：紅頭罩和軍火庫，我需要支援。」  
他很確定自己非常需要支援，否則不管是以特工三十七的身分還是該死未死的迪克.格雷森的身分，面對全副武裝的羅伊和傑森，他都死、定、了。

你到底在搞什麼鬼，布魯斯！

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你們喜歡午夜與阿波羅，他們很可愛，之後還有出場，主要在於作為一對同樣歷經風霜的情侶前輩開解小倆口之用。  
> 我權衡一下接下來的發展，有太多東西想寫，其中就是本故事發展最薄弱的，反派。  
> 看過午夜戰士與阿波羅或者世界第一的搭檔等就會知道，反派好重要的。  
> 我知道大家想看小倆口離婚撕逼現場，但是我也想透過迪克的眼睛多著墨一些反派的刻劃，讓大哥看看反派們對他的小翅膀是多麼垂涎三尺(不  
> 同時又不破壞節奏感以及寫太多字(天天發誓這是倒數第幾章我要瘋了，十萬字讓我完結吧!現在好像七萬多了......)  
> 大家都知道好反派會促進破裂西皮的感情，比如天啟(不是)，比如黑鳳凰(不是)，但是是否真的重要？不寫又是否會虎頭蛇尾？  
> 說這麼多的重點是，其實我有點不知道要怎麼寫下去了，像是在拼純白拼圖，每個情節似乎都很重要。  
> 希望你們喜歡這章，如果可以請給我一些建議或者感想！！！！！！！！


End file.
